(TaoRis) Secret Admire
by onniya
Summary: Tetap ada rasa sakit yang berdesir di dadaku. Entah disebut apa. Tapi, aku ingin menangis, melihat seseorang yang kucintai merangkul seseorang, yang bukan sosokku.


"Itu orangnya?" bisik Luhan menggebu.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Udah suka berapa lama?"

"Tiga tahun."

"Dari elo SMA?!" mata Luhan membulat, ia seperti tak percaya dengan dua kata yang baru kuucapkan.

"Dari gue SMA, sampai gue kuliah semester empat."

"Elo emang gila banget, Tao!"

Kepalaku tertunduk, aku benci dikasihani.

"Kata orang, naksir itu sebenarnya cuma empat bulan, lebih dari itu, tandanya elo sayang sama dia."

"Sayang?" sergahku singkat. Apa yang kutahu tentang perasaan sayang? Aku tak mengerti banyak hal tentang cinta.

"Dia punya pacar?"

"Punya. Sudah berganti lima kali dalam tiga tahun"

"Makanan favorite-nya?"

"Bulgogi di dekat Hongdae ."

"Kerjaannya?"

"Sutradara."

"Film yang ia hasilkan?"

"Ada beberapa, dan gue punya semua."

"Kok gue enggak kenal?"

"Cuma gue yang kenal dia lebih dalam."

"Mobilnya?"

"Banyak, kadang ganti-ganti. Lebih seringnya pakai BMW."

"Rumahnya?"

"Daerah Gangnam."

"Pendidikan terakhir?"

"S1, Ekonomi Universitas Nasional Seoul."

"Kok jadi sutradara?"

"Mengikuti suara hati. Mungkin."

"Elo belum pernah ngajak dia ngobrol?"

"Belum pernah sekalipun."

"Hanya berani menatap?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya berani menatap dan tak pernah berani mengucap."

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Ia geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa sekarang masih di sini?"

"Takut."

"Apa rasa takut memberikan elo jawaban?"

Tatapanku lurus-lurus ke arah Luhan. Pertanyaan itu seperti panah yang sengaja dilesatkan menuju otakku, hingga aku tak mampu dengan cepat menjawabnya. Aku berpikir keras, semakin keras, namun tak menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Udahlah, han. Gini aja gue udah bahagia kok." ucapku santai sambil terus memerhatikan sosok pria itu bersama kekasihnya. Tetap ada rasa sakit yang berdesir di dadaku. Entah disebut apa. Tapi, aku ingin menangis, melihat seseorang yang kucintai merangkul seseorang, yang bukan sosokku.

"Bahagia?" Luhan menilik mataku, ia masih mencari-cari jawaban lewat tatapanku. "Apa arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya, Tao?"

Kendaraan melintas lalu-lalang, namun suara Luhan tetap kudengar jelas. Sementara pria itu masih bersama kekasihnya, tersenyum manja tanpa menyadari ada sosokku dan sosok Luhan yang diam-diam memerhatikannya. Aku melempar pandang ke arah jalan, tak ada jawaban yang kutemukan. Sementara Luhan, ia semakin tak sabar mendengar penjelasanku. Ia malah asyik mengintrogasi perasaanku. Apa salahku?

"Bahagia itu sederhana, han." bibirku mendekat ke telinga Luhan. "Asal gue bisa terus melihat dia tersenyum, walaupun gue tahu senyum itu belum tentu disebabkan oleh kehadiran gue."

"Kehadiran elo? Dia tahu elo aja enggak!" sergap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, aku benci ditatap seperti itu.

"Elo berhak menilai apa yang gue rasa?"

"Enggak. Tapi, gue ngerasa kehilangan diri lo yang dulu."

"Diri gue yang dulu?"

"Elo yang mau usaha! Bukan cuma melihat! Bukan cuma menunggu! Bukan cuma diam dan menatap."

"STOP!" aku menutup kedua telingaku, tak ingin perkataan Letisha selanjutnya semakin menyakiti perasaanku.

"Elo takut kalau menemukan diri lo yang udah berubah? Elo takut kalau tahu ternyata elo pengecut?"

Tatapanku tajam meraih sosok Luhan. "Apa yang salah dari mencintai seseorang diam-diam?"

"Percuma! Kalau dia enggak tahu apa yang elo rasain!"

"Gue enggak salah kan, han?"

"Enggak salah, tapi gue enggak suka temenan sama orang pengecut."

"Gue pengecut?"

"Lihat darah aja berani! Bedah ini itu berani! Masa buat ngajak kenalan cowok enggak berani?"

Bibirku tersenyum tipis. Luhan sialan! Mengapa dia harus mengait-ngaitkan praktik di kampusku dengan perasaanku? "Enggak ada hubungannya, han!"

"Ada."

"Enggak!"

Kali ini, Luhan kesal sendiri. "Diam membuat elo bahagia?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, entah harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tak ada jawaban yang tepat kala itu. Cinta teralu absurd bagiku, banyak hal yang tak pasti di sana dan di sini. Tapi, entah mengapa semua hal bodoh itu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Bisa membuatku tertawa. Kadang, juga menangis. Apa aku salah, jika aku bahagia dengan yang kulakukan selama tiga tahun ini?

"Sudah sepuluh detik, dan elo enggak menjawab pertanyaan gue, Tao!"

"Oke! Oke!"

"Oke, apa? Oke elo mau ngajak dia ngobrol?"

"Enggak seekstrem itu kali, han!"

"Emangnya ngajak cowok kenalan itu ekstrem?"

"Buat gue iya."

Aku seperti terperdaya pada perkataan Luhan. Seperti ada bius yang menghipnotisku dan menghasutku untuk mengenal sosok itu lebih dalam. Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku, haruskah aku berkenalan dengan seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih?

"Tapi, pacarnya dia gimana, han?"

"Gimana apanya? Elo kan cuma minta kenalan, bukan minta dinikahin!"

"Gue enggak enak, han. Tandanya, gue jahat dong? Cinta kan enggak merusak."

"Yaelah, orang udah nikah aja bisa cerai. Apalagi yang masih pacaran?"

Aku menoyor kepala Luhan. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya hingga ia lancang berbicara seperti itu. "Kalau udah disatukan Tuhan sih, enggak bakal ada tangan manusia yang mampu pisahkan, han."

"Bagus, gue kirain elo cuma hapal bagian anatomi manusia."

Tawa tak mampu kutahan. Aku mengenggam lengan Luhan dengan kuat. "Jadi, gue harus gimana?"

"Kenalan."

"Secepatnya?"

"Lebih cepat daripada pergerakan sinar gamma."

Aku tersenyum puas lalu menatap pria yang kucintai selama tiga tahun itu dari kejauhan. Ternyata waktu bergerak semakin cepat, tiga tahun memang tidak sebentar. Banyak yang berubah, aku dan pria itu juga berubah. Namun, entah mengapa perasaanku tak pernah berubah. Aku tetap jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

...

"Halo, gue Tao. Mahasiswi Kedokteran Universitas Nasional Seoul, semester empat. Gue suka sama elo udah lumayan lama sih."

Aku sibuk menatap cermin, mereka-reka setiap kosakata di otakku dan berlatih berbicara. Aku berusaha menggombal, membuat kata-kata penuh metafora dan berharap pria itu melekatkan sedikit perhatiannya padaku.

"Aku sayang sama kamu udah lama banget, sampai-sampai aku lupa mencintai diriku sendiri."

Memang tak pandai merangkai kata, aku hanya jago menghapal anatomi tubuh mahluk hidup dan menganalisis ilmu kedokteran. Tapi... saat dihadapkan dengan masalah perasaan, mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa aku seperti bayi yang tak tahu apa-apa?

"Kita bertemu pertama kali di Stasiun MRT Hongdae. Tiga tahun yang lalu, waktu itu aku masih pakai putih abu-abu."

Ingatanku menjamah peristiwa yang tak pernah kulupa, selalu ingat, selalu menempel di otak. Keningku berkerut, aku bahkan tak percaya pada banyak hal yang telah kulakukan. Aku mengingat setiap detail yang terjadi bersama dengan pria itu. Aku seperti robot yang memiliki memori tetap, yang otaknya hanya bekerja untuk mengingat kembali peristiwa-peristiwa yang pernah terjadi.

"Tidak ada tabrakan seperti di sinetron memang, aku cuma senang memerhatikan sosokmu yang berbeda. Buku-bukumu juga berselera tinggi." aku mengingat pertemuan awal kita dulu, rasanya manis dan aku terhipnotis. "Sesekali kamu memperbaiki kacamatamu dan meminum air mineral yang kamu bawa. Kemudian, kamu terdiam dan berkonsentrasi lagi pada bukumu. Kamu yang diam saja bisa begitu buatku terpesona, apalagi kamu yang mengajakku bicara?"

Lengkungan senyum tergores sempurna di bibirku. Aku masih terus berlatih, semakin keras.

"Kita tak pernah saling berbicara, tapi pernah satu kali bertatapan mata. Jumat, 9 Juli 2009. Waktu itu aku pura-pura jatuh di depanmu dan kauhanya menatapku. Kamu tak bereaksi banyak. Terlalu cuek. Aku jadi terlihat bodoh."

Aku menunduk dan memerhatikan tatapanku sendiri di depan cermin. Kosong.

"Kamu tahu namaku? Kamu mengenalku? Siapa aku di matamu?"

Kulihat diriku yang kini semakin berbeda. Raut wajah, lekuk tubuh, tatapan mata... semuanya telah berbeda. Tak ada yang sama.

"Bagaimana mungkin, aku yang buta cinta sama sekali bisa begitu mencintaimu, Gas?"

Kris. Iya, pria itu namanya Kris. Namanya gagah bukan? Dia seperti matahari dalam hidupku, dia berpijar menerangi hari-hariku. Tapi, karena ia terlalu terang, karena ia terlalu sempurna, ia jadi tak menyadari kehadiran aku dalam kesempurnaannya.

Aku menghela napas perlahan, apakah aku benar-benar harus mengajaknya bicara? Ataukah cukup mencintainya seperti dulu saja? Diam-diam. Hanya menatap, tanpa mengucap. Salahkah jika aku nyaman pada hal-hal lama yang pernah kulakukan? Tapi, bukankah hidup bergerak maju? Bukankah dunia selalu berputar dan berganti-ganti, begitu juga manusia yang ada di dalamnya. Masa, aku yang semakin menua ini, tak semakin dewasa dan berani?

"Kris, kamu lihat usahaku? Kamu lihat perjuanganku? Kamu mengenalku?"

Tidak. Kris tidak mengenalku, bahkan aku luput dari tatapannya. Aku hanya bersembunyi dan berlari, tanpa pernah tahu apa yang kutakuti dan kuhindari. Luhan benar, aku pengecut. Pantaskah seseorang yang seperti aku mengajak Kris berkenalan? Berbicara sepatah katapun tak layak, apalagi jika harus melanjutkan kata "hey" yang singkat menjadi percakapan manis yang berkesan. Aku takut. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Langkahku gontai mendekati bibir tempat tidur. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan menarik selimut untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai merasuk tulang. Bantal guling yang ada di sampingku segera kudekap di dada. Pelukanku semakin kuat, seakan-akan mencari kekuatan di sana. Aku menangis tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir mendekati bantal tempatku menyandarkan kepala. Aku tak mengerti alasan air mata ini terjatuh, karena bahkan air mata pun tak butuh alasan. Tapi, aku tahu, ini air mata untuk Kris. Seseorang yang terlalu sempurna bagiku, seseorang yang terlalu hebat di mataku, dan aku tak pernah mampu mengimbanginya.

Mataku yang sembab sengaja berpindah tatap ke langit-langit kamar. Lagi dan lagi wajah Kris berayun di situ, aku benci setengah mati, aku bisa semalaman seperti ini. Tertegun lama dan tak mengerti pada jalan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tolol, iya tolol! Memikirkan seseorang yang tak memikirkanku, menangisi seseorang yang tak menangisiku, juga merindukan seseorang yang tidak merindukanku. Tapi, rasa sakit itu seakan-akan melengkapi perasaanku. Aku bahagia walaupun ada luka, aku bahagia mencintai Kris. Dia seperti harta yang seharusnya kujaga.

Kris. Iya, nama itu memenuhi isi otakku. Sampai-sampai tak ada lagi ruang untuk lelaki lain. Pria itu telah mengunci seluruh rasa perhatianku, ia seperti punya kekuatan magis yang membuat aku terus memusatkan ia sebagai yang pertama dan utama. Aku tersenyum, bahkan dalam tangisku pun, aku masih berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia. Bukankah, memang tak ada manusia yang benar-benar tegar? Mereka hanya berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, soal kepura-puraan atau kenyataan, itu urusan belakangan.

"Kamu enggak tahu seberapa dalam aku sayang sama kamu, Kris. Seberapa sering aku diam-diam membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk melihat kamu dari kejauhan. Aku emang pengecut, Kris. Aku..."

Air mata. Lagi.

...

Aku tak terkejut ketika mendapati diriku telah menunggu di Stasiun MRT. Bangku tengah, dekat dengan pintu masuk stasiun. Ada beberapa pedagang kaki lima yang mondar-mandi di depanku. Juga tangisan bayi, juga rengekan anak-anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan, bercampur dengan suara operator stasiun yang memberitahu tujuan kereta dan jam keberangkatannya.

Ramai. Seperti biasanya stasiun memang ramai, seluruh lapisan masyarakat berkumpul di sini. Ada yang sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya, ada yang sibuk dengan teman seperjalanannya, ada yang sibuk tawar-menawar antara penjual dan pembeli. Semua ada di stasiun. Aku meliak-liukan kepala, berusaha mencari seseorang yang kutunggu. Iya, kutunggu, karena hanya aku yang menunggu. Ia tak pernah sadar kalau sedang kutunggu.

Aku berusaha menjelikan mataku, mencoba mencari sosok yang sejak tadi sudah memenuhi otakku. Pria berkacamata, seringkali sibuk dengan bukunya, namun dia tak ada. Aku kecewa, biasanya ia terlihat di sekitar sini, sedang membeli minuman atau koran.

Aku agak heran, kenapa dia yang sudah "jadi orang" masih saja ingin naik kereta? Dia punya mobil dan kendaraan yang mewah, dia punya segalanya, tapi mengapa dia memilih kereta? Dia malas nyetir? Mobilnya masuk bengkel? Entahlah, aku hanya memikirkan dia, bukan kendaraannya.

_MRT line_ merangkak pelan memasuki stasiun, aku memegang tasku dengan cepat. Waspada, agar tak direnggut seseorang, banyak orang jahat kan? Langkahku mantap menaiki gerbong kereta, bukan di gerbong kereta khusus wanita, karena jika ingin bertemu pria itu, dia pasti tak ada di gebong wanita. Aku duduk di tempat para pria, bercampur aduk, ada juga beberapa wanita yang duduk di sana. Untungnya, kereta tak terlalu penuh, tak perlu ada yang saling menubruk.

Dapat!

Pria itu duduk di tempat biasanya. Ia mengenakan headset di telinga dan ada buku yang ia genggam di jemarinya. Ia serius membaca, tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Aku melirik perlahan, dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan berpikir sebentar. Ada tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya, hal ini jarang terjadi. Aku mengambil langkah sok santai, berjalan mendekatinya.

Deg. Aku duduk. Di sampingnya. Bersama seorang pria yang kucintai selama tiga tahun. Ini pertama kalinya. Aku seperti tak bernapas. Rohku melayang di udara. Tercekat hebat. Nampaknya dia memang tak peduli, dia tak peduli siapa pun yang ada di sampingnya. Dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya. Aku mencoba bersandar, menghilangkah rasa salah tingkah. Tanganku hampir bergetar hebat, dan aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa tololku itu.

Kali ini, aku hanya naik kereta. Tak tahu harus ke mana, aku bolos mata kuliah siang ini. Terserah, aku tak peduli lagi, saat bersama pria ini seakan-akan aku melupakan rutinitasku. Aku ingin menghabisi waktu hanya untuk melihatnya, memandangnya, atau bahkan mengajaknya bicara, walau hanya beberapa menit saja.

Dia menutup buku, dan mengintip ke _iPod_ miliknya, seperti memilih lagu. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya dan tetap mencoba tenang, tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan. Aneh sekali, dia bahkan tak menatapku, aku seperti batu.

Dia turun di Stasiun Ilsan, aku selalu ingat hal itu. Tapi, kantornya di dekat Daehwa , bulgogi favorite-nya di dekat Hongdae. Semuanya berjauhan, mungkinkah dia suka bepergian? Mungkin, hal itu belum kuselidiki lebih jauh.

Aku menatap stasiun tempat kereta berhenti, hampir mendekati Stasiun Wondang. Entah mengapa, jantungku berdetak hebat. Aku punya rencana, agak sedikit jahat, atau mungkin nakal.

Jemariku merogoh tas, mengenggam erat _handphone_-ku. Aku melakukan sedikit gerakan agar pria di sampingku merasa risih.

Sempurna!

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku bertemu mata dengannya. Seperti melayang, jantungku berdetak cepat. Stasiun semakin dekat. Aku tersenyum nakal ke arahnya.

Pintu gerbong terbuka. Aku sengaja meninggalkan _handphone_-ku di bangku yang kududuki dan juga pria itu duduki. Beberapa detik, ia memang tak menyadari. Detik berikutnya, ia melihat _handphone_ tak berpemilik tertinggal di bangku yang kita duduki. Ia berdiri dengan wajah panik, berusaha untuk mengejarku.

Namun, pintu keburu tertutup.

Kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan senang. Dia berusaha keras mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kecil yang ada di dekat pintu. Memanggilku.

"Hey!" mungkin itu bahasa yang bisa dilisankan saat melihat wajah paniknya berserakan. Kereta berjalan dengan cepat, aku berpisah dengannya. Semua hanya terjadi beberapa detik.

Itulah kali pertama dia benar-benar menatapku dan memerhatikanku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Semakin lebar.

...

"Elo ninggal _handphone_ lo di MRT?" mata Luhan membulat, tatapannya seperti turut memarahiku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tolol!" bentak Luhan kesal, ia menoyor kepalaku.

"Gue salah?"

"Iya, ngapain pake segala _handphone_ elo libatkan?"

"Gue juga enggak tahu, gue cuma kepikiran itu sih."

"Kok elo polos banget?"

"Bukannya polos, han. Kadang, untuk cinta kita ga harus mikir banyak, walaupun mikir banyak itu perlu."

"Iya, tapi enggak harus dengan meninggalkan _handphone_ kan?"

Aku terdiam dan kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tao, apa setragis itu?"

"Apanya, han?"

"Maksud gue, apa elo bener-bener kehilangan cara buat kenalan sama dia?"

"Gue enggak kehilangan cara, gue cuma agak canggung saat bersama dia."

"Canggung?"

"Dia terlalu sempurna buat gue, dia terlalu luar biasa buat gue, dan gue ngerasa bukan apa-apa. Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Elo mau nyerah?"

Aku terdiam, dan membiarkan pertanyaan Luhan menggantung di udara cukup lama. "Gue baru mulai, masa gue harus nyerah?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, mungkin dia senang kalau kata-kata motivasinya telah memotivasiku dengan cukup mudah. "Besok elo mau ke mana?"

"Ke stasiun."

"Bolos lagi?"

"Enggak, gue ke stasiun pas malemnya aja. Pas dia pulang."

"Mau gue temenin?"

"Gue bisa mengejar sendiri, han. Ada hal yang harus kita kerjakan sendiri kan?"

Luhan memelukku, mungkin dia merasa terharu melihat perjuanganku. Pantaskah dia terharu? Aku baru memulai semuanya.

Aku duduk, dan tak merasakan getaran aneh di dadaku. Aku mulai terbiasa. Menunggu. Pria itu. Di Stasiun Wondang, kereta terakhir pukul sepuluh malam. Kereta yang benar-benar terakhir. Sudah cukup sepi, aku merapatkan jaketku dan berharap dinginnya Jakarta tidak memperparah keadaan. Aku sendirian. Juga kesepian.

Bangku yang kududuki juga tak diduduki orang lain. Entahlah, sepi sekali di sini. Kereta masih belum datang, tapi aku sejak tadi sudah melempar pandang. Aku berharap menemukan pria itu. Iya, pria yang diam-diam kuperhatikan dan kucintai dengan sangat brutal.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat, mereka juga sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang memakan gorengan juga sibuk dengan_handphone_-nya. Aku sibuk memerhatikan area stasiun, berusaha mencari sosok yang telah membuatku sulit tidur itu.

Rasanya aku mengantuk, angin malam mengundang rasa lelahku. Aku merasa masuk angin, juga kedinginan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada tiang, sesekali memejamkan mata, karena kuliah tadi siang memang cukup menguras kinerja otakku. Aku terdiam dan tak bergerak tanpa sebab. Gelap.

Aku tertidur.

"Kenapa tidur di sini?"

Ada suara asing.

"Kamu enggak punya rumah?"

Kalimat kedua, tak terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku.

"Kamu sakit?"

Aku mulai sadar, suara pria itu mulai terdengar.

"Kamu enggak punya mulut? Kenapa enggak jawab?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti merangsek masuk menuju kesadaraanku. Kesadaraanku naik lagi satu tingkat.

"Kamu demam."

Tangan itu menyentuh dahiku, aku tak bergerak banyak. Aku merasa tubuhku berat. Aku tak langsung menatap sosok itu. Aku bahkan tak ingat pada kejadian yang berlalu tadi. Aku tak tahu posisiku berada di mana. Aku lupa sama sekali. Ingatanku goyah.

"Aku menunggu kereta terakhir."

"Kereta terakhir sudah berangkat dua jam yang lalu. Kamu gelandangan?"

Kepalaku masih kusandarkan di tiang tempat aku duduk tadi. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, aku sulit bernapas.

"Dingin."

Sosok itu mendekat. Semakin dekat. Aku bisa rasakan dengusan napasnya di telingaku. Napasnya memburu hangat, hembusannya terasa di pipiku. Aku tak bisa banyak bergerak, tubuhku terkunci oleh pelukannya.

"Kamu siapa?" desahku sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kamu kenal aku kok, coba lihat aku."

Aku enggan menoleh, sosok itu memelukku dengan erat. Ruang gerakku terbatas.

"Kamu nunggu apa di sini?"

"Bukan nunggu apa, tapi nunggu siapa."

"Iya, kamu nunggu siapa?"

"Seseorang. Dia pulang biasanya jam sepuluh malam. Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam dua belas, tengah malam. Dan kamu masih di sini, ke mana orang yang kamu cari?"

"Aku tertinggal dua jam?" tanyaku pelan, masih dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang.

"Tidak tertinggal, dia memang tidak pergi ke mana-mana."

"Kamu sok tahu, tahu dari mana?"

"Aku sudah tahu, tanpa kauberitahu." dia masih memelukku, semakin hangat. Aku seperti dipeluk malaikat.

Mataku terpejam sebentar, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Dalam keadaan sehangat ini.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Cuma masuk angin."

"Kenapa kamu harus repot-repot ke sini?"

"Aku berjuang untuk seseorang." jawabku singkat dan lugu, aku tak memikirkan lebih jauh tentang perkataanku. Kepalaku terlalu pusing, tak sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Aku terdiam ketika sosok itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Tempat ini begitu sepi, aku baru tahu kalau aku berada di stasiun. Dan, sepertinya hanya tersisa aku dan sosok itu.

"Kamu kok diam?"

"Kalau kusebut nama orang yang kutunggu, kamu belum tentu mengenalnya."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke wajahnya. Rambutku seperti menyentuh sesuatu, kacamata.

"Aku mau tahu siapa nama orang yang kautunggu. Tidak boleh?"

Aku tersenyum, dan tawaku terdengar kecil. "Kamu tidak akan mengenal orangnya."

"Aku mengenalnya."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan _handphone_-mu yang sengaja kamu tinggalkan kemarin."

_Handphone_? Jantungku berpindah ke paru-paru, aku langsung melebarkan pandangan mata. Dan menoleh pada sosok itu.

Kris.

Dia tersenyum manis menatapku, wajahnya lembut disinari cahaya remang stasiun kala itu.

Aku terdiam.

Seperti biasanya, saat aku menatapnya.

Tak bisa bicara banyak.


End file.
